1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus and an information recording control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a conventional information recording apparatus which receives a digital type television broadcast signal (“digital broadcast signal”, hereinafter), converts the digital broadcast signal into an analog signal and records the analog signal. In such an information recording apparatus, if digital audio data of a plurality of languages is included in the digital broadcast signal, one of digital audio data of the plurality of languages is converted into the analog audio signal and recorded, but if the one language is not a user-desiring specific language, there is a problem that the analog audio signal of the user-desiring specific language can not be recorded.
As a television broadcast receiver which receives a television broadcast signal including video data and audio data of a plurality of languages, there is a proposed television broadcast receiver capable of outputting audio based on the audio data in the received television broadcast signal in a language selected by a user (see Japanese Translation Publication of PCT International Application No. 2003-504984 for example). In the television broadcast receiver disclosed in Japanese Translation Publication of PCT International Application No. 2003-504984, a program guide can also be shown in a language selected by a user.
In an information recording apparatus (hard disk recorder) which records a television broadcast signal, data for a menu screen of a plurality of languages is previously recorded in the information recording apparatus, so that a recording region is wastefully occupied. Therefore, there is proposed an information recording apparatus in which only data for the menu screen in a specific language set by a user is left, and menu screen data of other languages can be deleted (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-77791 for example).
As a digital television broadcast receiver which records a digital broadcast signal in an information recording apparatus (hard disk drive), there is proposed a digital television broadcast receiver in which digital video data is thinned out so as to record long-time digital broadcast signals (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-333532 for example).
In the above patent documents, a method for converting the digital audio data in the digital broadcast signal into the analog audio signal and recording the analog audio signal is not described. Thus, in the information recording apparatus which converts the digital broadcast signal into the analog signal and records the analog signal, a problem that an analog audio signal of a user-desiring specific language can not be recorded can not be solved.